uq_holder_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurutta Anchihiro
Kurutta Anchihiro (狂ったアンチヒーロー, Kurutta Anchihīrō) is an Immortal Homunculus and is a member and #0 of the immortal organization - UQ Holder, he is the main protagonist of the fanon series created by Rinkaku called UQ Holder: Shadows. Appearance Normally Kurutta wears a tattered light brown poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body, and serves the purpose of concealing his missing left arm. He sports a navy blue sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his usually spiky hair down and once again pushes his hair over his forehead. He also wears a black high-collared shirt and his right forearm is wrapped in navy blue bandages. Personality Kurutta usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a exaggerated and comical style. He tends to smile whenever he his fighting a powerful and/or interesting opponent, it has been stated that the only emotions that Kuru is capable of feeling are rage and excitement. He usually shows blatant disregard for other people and is very selfish, he is almost on bad terms with anyone and always decides to not make friends with the people he meets. History Kurutta was originally a normal human with no powers whatsoever but as a young child he was captured and experimented upon by evil scientists, their aim was to create an immortal Homunculi that that insane magical power and they succeeded. However after Kurutta gained such power he broke out of his confinement and killed all the scientists and lived his life as a assassin, later on, however, Yukihime, Negi and Fate recruited him as the #0 in their new found organization. Although he initially refused and fought them (which resulted in him losing his arm) Yukihime managed to get him to agree to join, as a result he has been grateful to Yukihime ever since and has loved her with all his heart. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = UQ Holder: Shadows: The story starts with Kuru joining the immortal organization; UQ Holder and working in the background as the #0, while there he meets his younger brother ( Aku) and his best friend and follower Mortem. Saga's: UQ Saga Recruitment Arc #0 Arc PMSCS Saga Immortal Hunter Arc Imprison Fate Arc Death Saga Auxilium Diaboli Arc Immortal War ALPHA & OMEGA Saga ALPHA Arc OMEGA Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Relationships Evangeline A.K. McDowell Kurutta and Evangeline has a complicated relationship; although Kuru is completely devoted to Yukihime and loves her very much, however Yukihime does not have the same feelings as Kurutta does and as a result his love is unrequited. However she does see Kurutta as a friend and cares for him very much as with the other members of UQ Holder!, although he is not happy about it Kuru has no choice but to wait until Yukihime has some feelings for him. Fate Averruncus Kurutta and Fate have a typical (although one sided) shonen rivalry, with the latter fascinated at Kurutta's will to never give in. Kurutta himself deeply admires Fate's power and dependability, he has stated that Fate is his ideal model of a anti-hero and a immortal. Both recognise each otherss talents but neither is aware of the others respect towards each other, Kurutta and Fate almost always try to be the best at whatever they do and will not be the second best at ANYTHING. They also do not realise how similar they are. Negi Springfield Kurutta originally thought of Negi as trash due to his personality, he believed he was not using his own strength, he was simply showing a facade and had no idea why Yukihime had an interest in him. However Negi sees Kurutta as a very important and valuable ally in battle and ignored the fact that he thought of him lowly, eventually as time progressed Kurutta now agrees that Negi is a capable leader (although he thinks Yukihime would be a better one). Touta Konoe Kuruta has a bitter love rivalry with Touta as the later shares a possible requited love with Yukihime, Kurutta was first aware of this when Yukihime attacked him for messing around with Touta. Although he now thinks twice before playing around with although he still does this anyway, Touta however greatly respects Kurutta and pays no attention to how his relationship with Yukihime affects his relationship with Kurutta. Mortem "Death" Angelus Kurutta was the first person in the group to open up to Mortem as the rest of the group was scared of her, they clicked with each other immediately as they both had the same personality with each other, they are also capable of switching to a ruthless mode straight away and exhibit their incredible abilities. However Kuru claims that the moment Mortem regains all of her memories as a villain he will fight her with the intention to kill her, both him and Mortem, especially, hope that it will not come to that. Another thing between Mortem is the fact that Mortem is helplessly in love with Kurutta, although Kurutta did not initially share the same feeling he now states that he cannot chose between Yukihime and Mortem. Aku Anchihiro Aku has a rivalry with Kuru, even in the future, since Aku had defeated him during the UQ raid. This event left great humiliation for Kuru and made him agree to become the #0 after Negi promised him that he can fight Aku again to make sure to pay him back for his defeat. Aku seems to be interested in Kurutta's strength, as seen when he fights him the second time because Kurutta could still move even though Aku had broken several of his bones. Abilities Immortality Like all members of UQ Holder Kurutta has a special type of immortality that is said to be the most powerful immortality out of all the member (including Karin), with Kuru's immortality he can only be killed on a physical, mental and physical existential plane. This means that in order to kill him one must annihilate his physical existence as well as his mental and spiritual existences, if even one of these existences are left out then the opponent risks a chance of Kurutta over powering them in either of these existences. Another quirk of his immortality is that his existences must be destroyed simultaneously and not one by one or it will come back after time, his immortality is level SSS three times higher that of Karin's who was thought to have the strongest immortality of all the known mortals. Natural Immense Strength - 'Kurutta posses mighty physical prowess and is one of the most powerful members in UQ, he is capable of lifting up entire mountains with ease, causing earthquakes with a number 8 on the ritcher scale with his fists and shattering giant meteors the size of countries with his might. He was able to hold the Gravity Blade when he discovered it when it was around 8,000,000,000 gravity, this makes him 4000000 times stronger than Touta. '''Incredible Speed -' Kurutta has incredible speed and reflexes with him being able to reach mach 10,000 in combat, reaction and travelling speed, it has been stated that he circumnavigated the entire world in 18 seconds -a speed feat greater than any of his comrades. His reflexes are incredible sharp and are honed so that if his mental and/or spiritual existence are wiped out he can still fight relying on his reflexes and instinct alone. * '''Shundō (瞬動, Instant Movement) A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Kurutta claimed to have completely perfected and evolved the technique so that the speed extends to reaction time as well. Inhuman Endurance -''' Kurutta has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head (mainly due to his Immortality). Combat 'Expert Swordsman - '''Kurutta is a incredible powerful swordsman and is most likely the most powerful in the series, he is capable of copying swords style and switching his style upon a whim. He can cut through almost any material no matter what blade he is using, in fact Kurutta has shown the ability to slice open mountains without touching them and with a short stick. Kurutta has a list of moves that he has created. # '''Fingertip (指先, Sassen) -' The user pushes and slides the sword blade with his right hand so as to increase the speed of the sword. In this way, a slash with tremendous speed is produced, at the last possible moment he switches hands, so that the reach of this upward slash is increased even further. # 'Hasso Left (八相左, Hasso Hidari) -' To use this technique, the user falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot on their left. # 'Hasso Right (八相右, Hasso Migi) - '''The user simply removes his right hand entirely and uses the left one on the bottom of the handle to push while twisting the body in order to extend the reach, turning the slash into a thrust which leaves no escape to the enemy. # '''Sink Received Left (受流左, Uke Nagashi Hidari) -' The gets into a squatting stance and then points both of his swords to the right with the daisho over the katana and then makes a vertical spinning jump and slashes all around him. # 'Sink Received Right (受流右, Uke Nagashi Migi) -' The user does a slicing attack while switching the katana between the swing, changing the trajectory and the timing of the attack freely. # 'Suji (捩構 Moji Gamae) - '''A counter-attack, the user raises his sword horizontally over his head. When the enemy weapon is about to hit him, he attacks the weapon with a downward slash while rotating the sword at the same time, resulting in a powerful blow that knocks back the weapon, chipping it. # '''Pasting (張付, Haritsuke) -' The user synchronizes with his opponent's breathing to evade attacks, this allows them to also see perfectly with no blind spot as they are one with nature. # 'Nagare-da (流打, Nagashi Uchi) - '''The user loosens the grip on both his swords then proceeds to spin them in a wheel-like fashion to slash the opponent in a spinning manner. # '''Trough (虎振, Toraburi) -' The user jumps up into the air and then does a spinning downward slash that creates a tiger-shape shock wave towards the ground. # '数喜 Kazuki -' For this technique the user needs to relax his body completely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. # 'Go-saki-da Tome (合先打留, Aisen Uchidome) -' The user unleashes two powerful slashes while his swords are crossed in an x-shape that can cut through multiple trees in the distance. # 'Cane Strokes (余打 (アマシ打), Amashi Uchi) -' This is a incredibly high-levelled technique. The user puts everything on the line and places their hands in front of themselves, then uses all their power and concentration to attack their opponent with a powerful onslaught of strikes until their opponent is either in submission or is killed. Magic Twilight Embodiment Twilight Embodiment means that all users (in this case Kurutta) embody twilight. He has limitless control over that element, or the element they represent. With this Kuru can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and darkness. In some worlds Twilight is also an access to the Twilight Realm, an alternate dimension of sort which can also be considered a "Shadow World", of which has some mirror-style influence on the "Light World" depending on what happens in the Twilight Realm, as it is a world between light and dark. Any objects or area covered in twilight may also be transformed based on the nature of the said objects. This ability is similar to Touta's Light & Dark Magic Legacy however whereas Touta uses white and dark '''magic, Kurutta uses the actual elements of light and shadows. * Shadow: 'With Shadow Kurutta can act as the physical manifestation or personification of Darkness, the all-encompassing void which acts as the counterbalance to light. The darkness manifested is essentially made of pure negativity and not from the lack of illumination. When Kurutta uses it he is essentially tapping into the core of different forms of darkness itself to assert his dominion. The magic grants Kurutta all shadow based magic possible, and makes him the absolute ruler of the darkness. * '''Light: '''With Light Kurutta can become the living representation or personification of light along with its concepts of purity and immaculate nature. He is able to use all of the light's powers whether holy, divine or supernatural in a different level. Kurutta can convert this light power into an energy and use it as a full source to extend his powers or create something that becomes a weapon. As long as there is light, Kurutta will become more powerful progressively and as with Shadow he controls all light. 'Magia Erebea Magia Erebea is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. When Kurutta uses it his offense and defense are insanely increased to incredible, not just on a physical scale but on a magical and spiritual scale. When he first used it he completely destroyed Aku Anchihiro who before was capable of defeating Fate, Yukihime, Negi and himself without much trouble. It has been stated that Kurutta is the best user at Magia Erebea in the series, however such power comes with and especially great risk. When Kurutta uses it the backlash of hatred, greed, lust, revenge and negative emotions are even greater and consume his soul entirely Existence Manipulation Kurutta gained this ability when he finally unlocked the true potential of his immortality in his final fight against Mortem, the basis for unlocking this magic is to discard your existence entirely and become a pure primordial entity. This ability allows the user to completely annihilate anything and everything, without any protection nor exception of any kind. There are two main categories of targets: concrete and abstract. Used on concrete targets, the power has an effect similar to Nothingness Manipulation, effectively annihilating objects and beings. When used on abstract targets however, the effect is more subtle and similar to Logic Manipulation, annihilating the corresponding targets and reorganizing reality accordingly. For example, erasing the concept of "door" would not only erase the door, but also replace it with a portion of the corresponding wall (as if the door never existed). Needless to say, the user is universally dreaded as the embodiment of the Primal Fear - with good reason. Battles Trivia *His name means deranged anti hero when translated from japanese to english - this was a name given to himself be himself. *He is the third most powerful character in the series after Negi (second) and Mortem (First). *If he had another job he would probably be a swords instructor. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:UQ Holder Member